Dan Lin
| birth_place = Taipei, Taiwan | death_date = | death_place = | other_name = | occupation = Film producer | years_active = | spouse = | web = }} Dan Lin ( |p=Lin Wei|first=t}}) is an American film producer. The founder and CEO of Rideback (formerly Lin Pictures until 2018), a film and television production company that he formed in 2008 and is based at Warner Bros. , Lin produced The Lego Movie, The Lego Batman Movie, The Lego Ninjago Movie, The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, and the horror film It, which holds the record for highest-grossing horror film. , Early life Dan Lin was born in Taipei, Taiwan, the son of an executive in the international food industry. He moved to the United States at the age of five. In 1994, Lin received his undergraduate degree from the Wharton School of the University of Pennsylvania, and in 1999, he earned an M.B.A. from Harvard Business School. Career Between his first and second year at Harvard Business School, Lin undertook a summer internship program with Lorenzo Di Bonaventura, who was then an executive with Warner Bros. Pictures. In 1999, a day after Lin's graduation, the studio executive offered Lin a junior position at Warners. Lin worked his way up to Senior Vice President of Production and left in 2007 to form his own company. During his eight years at Warners, Lin oversaw the development and production of the Academy Award-winning film The Departed, directed by Martin Scorsese. Other films Lin oversaw include 10,000 BC, directed by Roland Emmerich; The Aviator, directed by Martin Scorsese; Alexander, directed by Oliver Stone; TMNT; The Invasion; Unaccompanied Minors; Matchstick Men; Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed; and Torque. In January 2008 he formed Lin Pictures, based at Warner Bros.http://www.movieset.com/sherlock-holmes/castandcrew/2m98uq/producer/dan-lin He described the transition from development executive to producer as natural: "It’s a symbiotic relationship between the studio and the producers, we all work together towards the same goal – make the best movie possible." Lin currently serves on the board of directors for the Coalition of Asian Pacifics in Entertainment and is a mentor for both the Producers Guild of America and the Center for Asian American Media. In September 2008, Lin was honored as one of Variety's "10 Producers to Watch." In April 2015, Lin was named to The Hollywood Reporter's list of 'The 30 Most Powerful Film Producers in Hollywood' Filmography Films *''Torque'' (2004) – Development executive *''The Departed'' (2006) – Development executive *''Unaccompanied Minors'' (2006) – Development executive *''Terminator Salvation'' (2009) – Executive Producer *''Shorts: The Adventures of the Wishing Rock'' (2009) – Executive Producer *''The Invention of Lying'' (2009) – Producer *''The Box'' (2009) – Producer *''Sherlock Holmes'' (2009) – Producer *''Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows'' (2011) – Producer *''Gangster Squad'' (2013) – Producer *''The Lego Movie'' (2014) – Producer *''The Lego Batman Movie'' (2017) – Producer *''It'' (2017) – Producer *''The Lego Ninjago Movie'' (2017) – Producer *''Death Note'' (2017) – Producer *''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part'' (2019) – Producer *''The Billion Brick Race'' (2019) – Producer *''Aladdin'' (2019) – Producer *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' (2019) – Executive Producer *''It: Chapter Two'' (2019) – Producer *''The Pope'' (2019) – Producer *''Lilo & Stitch'' – Producer Television *''Poe'' (2011) – Executive Producer (pilot) *''The Secret Lives of Wives'' (2012) – Executive Producer (pilot) *''To My Future Assistant'' (2013) – Executive Producer (pilot) *''Forever'' (2014–15) – Executive Producer *''Lethal Weapon'' (2016–present) – Executive Producer *''Frequency'' (2016) – Executive Producer *''Murder'' remake (2017) - Executive Producer (in development) *''Unikitty!'' - Executive Producer References External links * Category:Living people Category:1973 births Category:American film producers Category:Businesspeople from Los Angeles Category:Businesspeople from Taipei Category:Harvard Business School alumni Category:American people of Taiwanese descent Category:Wharton School of the University of Pennsylvania alumni Category:Film producers from California Category:Taiwanese expatriates in Hong Kong Category:Taiwanese emigrants to the United States Category:American people of Teochew descent